Talk:Eva Coupeau/@comment-49.181.91.138-20140630224123
I think Eva is probably my least favourite development in the Chuck-Blair story. Not just because "Chair FTW" (although, we'll duh CHAIR FTW), but because up till she came along, GG has remained consistent with the theme of everyone having good and bad sides : the "good people" characters have shown their darker sides e.g Jenny started out innocent but loses that and become more conniving and manipulative ; Vanessa and Dan both are essentially good but are judgemental of others and hypocritical about their values (because who isn't really- Eva apparently), having tried to get even numerous times etc. The darker characters - most notably Chuck and Blair - are vengeful and manipulative but have shown that they are also loyal and caring towards the people they love, not to mention all the stuff about their pasts that make us understand why they're like that. Even Georgina is loving towards her son, and shows that she has a purer side too (like that one one when she became a born again Christian). In comparison Eva is probably THE least complex (and therefore the most boring) character on the show because she's so painfully one sided. Like come on, who is that faultless? The only reason I think she was even written in was to make a statement about the Chuck-Blair relationship - although I really wish the writers put a little more effort in. She magically appears when Chuck is at his most vulnerable emotionally - He's just lost Blair for what he thinks might be forever and the near death experience has him facing his mortality and all the bad things he's done. So when he meets her (conveniently with no ID), he sees all the things he wants to be and tries to escape Chuck Bass by becoming Henry Prince. When he decided to go back to NY, he brings her because, yes he feels he loves her, but more to the point, he loves who he is with her - Henry Prince - and that desire to be Henry doesn't go away when Blair shows up in Paris. Her leaving is also symbolic of the final disappearance of Henry Prince, since she was the only one who knew Henry instead of Chuck, and Chuck goes back to his old ways for a while as he goes to war against Blair. Which brings us to the main statement: In contrast to being Henry with Eva, with Blair, he can be good and still be himself. His growth into a better, more mature character has been developing throughout the series, from falling in love with B to losing Bart and having to take responsibility and everything from there, and so has his need to be a better man. So this is just a part of that. But at the end of the day, you can't run away from who you are. And as much as I hate how Blair handled it, if he had continued to be with her, it never would've ended well. Not only would she struggle to keep up with the people of his world, probably be very lonely, and sooner or later, she'll lose that innocence anyway. Then Chuck would basically just be chasing after an empty dream. Point being, Chair FTW. Lol